100 Acre Wood
Story John lands gently in a meadow, looking around. In the distance, is a large, tree by itself, the other trees meters away. John: Where am I? Is this Kairi’s dream? Very weird dream then. John starts walking through the meadow, and approaches a small hillside with a tree on it, the leaves causing the shade to hide the figures from John. Voice: Why, hello, Somebody-I-Don't-Know. (John turns, looking under the tree.) John: Whoa. Sitting underneath the tree was a short yellow bear wearing a red shirt. With him are a tiny little piglet in pink outfit, a tiger with a springy tail, a grey donkey with his tail pinned to his behind, a brown owl, a tall yellow rabbit, and a kangaroo with a small joey in her pouch. John: Winnie the Pooh. I’m in the 100 Acre Wood. I remember this story from when I was a kid. Piglet: (Nervously) Uh, Pooh, what does he mean, story? Does he know you? Pooh: Hm, I’m not sure, Piglet. Tigger: Maybe he’d be a good bouncing buddy. (Tigger bounces down the hill on his tail, going up and inspecting John.) Hm. Only decent amount of leg power. A bit tall for bouncing. Maybe not the best candidate. Tell me, Somebody-I-Don't-Know, if that is your real name, how high can you jump? Voice: Leave him alone, Tigger. He’s obviously confused. (John looks back up, as Kairi comes out of the shadows, visible for the first time.) John: Kairi! (John jumps into the air, using air bending to fly up the hill. The wind knocks Tigger over, as he looks excited.) Tigger: Whoo hoo hoo hoo! Now that was a bounce! I knew that he’s bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!!!!! John: (Landing next to Kairi) I’m so glad you’re alright. Kairi looks confused for a second, but instantly replaces it with a smile. Kairi: Thank you. That is very kind of you. Pooh: Kairi, do you know Somebody-I-Don't-Know? Kairi: No, I don’t. But it is always polite to thank someone who worries about you. John: You don’t remember me at all? It’s me, John! Pooh: Why hello, John. I’m Winnie the Pooh. It’s nice to meet you. John: I’m the boy with the shapeshifting powers, which you gained access to, and we’ve been fighting the Organization and the Heartless. Kairi: I’m sorry, John, but you must have mistaken me for someone else. Anyway, it was nice meeting you. (Kairi walks off, as Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and the others follow. John was standing there, dumbfound, when Owl comes up behind him.) Owl: I do say, dear boy, are you sure Kairi is the girl you are looking for? A strong appearing man such as yourself surely doesn’t know anyone born here in the 100 Acre Wood. Why, my great-grandfather had the same problem on his first trip to John: I have to get her to remember. (John runs off.) Owl: (Having never stopped) And it was only after he fell into the river did he realize that he was talking to a snail. Kairi, Pooh and the others are playing a game around the large, solitary tree, John watching from the shadows. Luxord: And here I thought heroes like yourself preferred the light. (John turns, seeing Luxord hidden in the shadows.) John: Says the one hiding in the shadows. What did you do to her? Luxord: I did nothing to young Kairi there. After Axel blasted her with radiation and put her into this coma, John: That was Axel?! If I knew that, I would’ve pounded his face in even harder. Luxord: She entered this dream world, where she has no recollection of the outside world. John: Dream world? Luxord: Yes. After Kairi sealed Kingdom Hearts, the hearts to the worlds were restored. However, some worlds decided to remain in a deep sleep, isolated from the Realm of Light. That is where we are now, in the Realm of Dreams. Kairi thinks that she is truly a part of this world. John: I’ll get her to remember who she is. Luxord: Oh, I don’t doubt that. Good luck. (Luxord disappears.) End Scene John knocks on the door of a cabin, in the woods. An elder lady answers the door. Elder Lady: Why hello. We don’t get that many visitors here. John: Hi. Is Kairi home? Elder Lady: Why, she is. Kairi: Grandma, who is it? Grandma: It’s a friend of yours. A cute one at that. (Kairi comes out the door, seeing John.) Kairi: Oh, hey, John was it? John: Yeah. Can we, talk for a minute? Kairi: Uh, yeah. I’ll be back, Grandma. (Kairi comes outside, closing the door.) Okay, this is getting creepy. John: Are you saying you don’t remember anything? About your journeys to different worlds, fighting bad guys, becoming victorious in battle? Kairi: I don’t know who this girl you’re looking for is, but it isn’t me. Please, just, leave me alone. (Kairi goes back inside, slamming the door.) John: (Walking away.) After all this time, you still can’t really talk to girls. Very heroic flaw. (John looks at the ground, seeing the green grass turning brown.) Oh, man. Kairi! (John hears a scream, as he turns around, running back.) Kairi is trapped inside the stomach of a large purple Heartless, its stomach a cage, with a round body with a small head, with tentacles with mouths for arms. Its feet are roots that anchors it to the ground. John makes it back, seeing Parasite Cage. John: And I thought Upchuck’s stomach was bad. This must be Luxord’s doing. Kairi: Get me out of here! Parasite Cage extends its tentacles, flying at John. John turns into Four Arms, catching the tentacles, preventing it from retracting them. Kairi screams at the sight of Four Arms, as he starts to pull on the tentacles. Kairi: What are you? Four Arms: A Tetramand, technically. (Four Arms pulls even more, the ground underneath Parasite Cage uprooting, Kairi stumbling and falling forward in the cage.) Can’t do anything too big. Might hurt her. (Four Arms stops trying to hold the tentacles down, as they throw him high into the air. Parasite Cage then exhales, releasing a poison cloud.) Oh man! Four Arms shifts to Will-o-Wisp, flying through the cloud. Will-o-Wisp: Sweet. I can survive through poison. Will-o-Wisp phases into the cage stomach, and starts bouncing off the walls of the stomach. Kairi screams, ducking down, as his momentum increases. Parasite Cage groans in fear, as it opens its stomach. Will-o-Wisp phases into Kairi, the energy causing her to fly out of the stomach, a small distance away. Kairi hits the ground, as Will-o-Wisp phases out, shifting to Terraspin. Kairi: (Terrified) You, you. Terraspin: Yeah. I get it. You think I’m a freak. Kairi: No! No, I. (Parasite Cage gets back up, roaring and releasing a cloud of poison.) Terraspin: We’ll finish this later. Terraspin jumps into the air, spinning and creating a vacuum, sucking in the poison gas. Parasite Cage stretches its tentacles, as Terraspin flies forward, his flippers knocking away the tentacles. Terraspin rams Parasite Cage, as it slams a tentacle into Terraspin, knocking him to the ground. Terraspin gets up, and spins on his feet, swinging his flipper as he releases a gust of air from the holes on his chest. It forms a giant wind blade, hitting Parasite Cage hard. It goes flying, as it is destroyed, its heart flying away. Terraspin lands, and reverts. Kairi: How long, have you had this, this? John: Curse? Gift? A few years. You have the gift too, so I’ve been told. Kairi: I’ve never done anything like that! Don’t you get it?! I’m just a regular girl, living peacefully here in the 100 Acre Wood, where nothing weird happened until you came along! John: It’s not my fault that thing attacked, it was Lux, (John stops, his face filled with terror.) Oh no. Kairi: What? John: If one attacked, more will come. And if they come. Kairi: The others are in danger! (John and Kairi take off running back towards the meadow.) End Scene John and Kairi make it to the edge of the woods, as they see Pooh and the others being chased up the lone tree by Powerwild Heartless. Kairi: They’re trapped up the Hunny tree! John: I think you spelled Hunny wrong. Kairi: How do you know that? John: Not important. We have to help them. Kairi: “We?” Can’t you do it? John: One of us has to fight the Heartless, while the other gets them to safety. Kairi: I told you, I’m just a regular girl. John: Then maybe I need to give you a reminder. (John touches one finger to Kairi’s forehead, catching her off guard.) Memoriam reduceret! (His finger glows, Kairi looking up at the finger, terrified.) Pooh is climbing up the Hunny tree, Piglet on his shoulder. Piglet: (Terrified) Hurry Pooh! They’re gaining! Pooh: (Calmly) Well, I’m going as fast I can, Piglet. Tigger: Come on, Pooh bear! (The branch Pooh steps on breaks, as he and Piglet fall.) Piglet: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! (Piglet and Pooh land on something soft, Piglet looking around.) Oh, thank you cloud. I feel much better now. Cloudnine floats upwards, getting at the level of the others. Cloudnine: Hop on! Tigger: Not hop, bounce! (Tigger bounces over, landing on Cloudnine, causing Pooh and Piglet to be bounced by the elastic body.) Whoo hoo! This is bouncy! Roo: Yay! (Roo jumps on, the two jumping.) Bouncy, bouncy! Kanga: Roo, Tigger, stop that this instant. (Kanga hops on.) Rabbit: You’re going to launch us all down to the Woozles! Cloudnine: Everyone on? Rabbit: Yes, Owl flew off earlier. Now go! Cloudnine flies off, as a Power Wild climbs up the tree, jumping to land on the cloud. A web catches Power Wild, pulling it down and slamming it into the ground, destroying it. Spidermonkey crawls around the side of the tree, one of his hands covered in honey. Spidermonkey: Mmmm. (He eats the hunny, moaning with delight.) This is too good. (A small fireball almost hits him, as he crawls down the tree. Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhapsodies and Yellow Operas join the Power Wilds.) You are NOT destroying this hunny tree! Cloudnine lands, letting Pooh and the gang off near the woods. Cloudnine: Go into the woods. I’ll hold them off. Pooh: Thank you, cloud. For helping us. Piglet: What are those things? The ground shakes, as a tall Heartless approaches. It has a red body, having a head resembling a three piece totem pole. Its arms are made of paper, and its legs are opened like open scissors. It has jester feet, and is wielding batons, which it juggling. Cloudnine: Go! Cloudnine shifts to Ditto, and splits into an army of clones, the clones jumping and climbing up Trickmaster. The weight causes the upper half of its body bends back from the weight. Ditto 3: Take this! (The Ditto clones start punching Trickmaster.) Ditto 14: And that! (Kicks it.) Ditto 7: And some of this! (The clone headbutts it, recoiling afterwards.) Okay, not the best plan. Trickmaster’s body shoots back up, sending the Ditto clones flying through the air, as Trickmaster catches and juggles some with the batons, throwing them at the falling clones. Ditto 4: Okay, Plan B. Rejoin! The Ditto clones remerge, as Ditto shifts to Light Cream. Light Cream takes to the air, Trickmaster throwing the batons at her. Light Cream dodges, and kicks Trickmaster, then hops in the air, releasing a shockwave. Trickmaster is knocked back, but it recoils swiftly, hitting Light Cream by flattening out its paper arm. Light Cream lands, reverting. Pooh: Kairi? Kairi: (Panting heavily) One more. Kairi turns into Will-o-Wisp, flying forward, and phasing through Trickmaster. Its body pulses, as it explodes with energy. Will-o-Wisp flies back around, reverting. Pooh: How did you do that? Kairi: I have, uh, a gift. I have to go now though. Be good, you silly old bear. Pooh: Okay. Good-bye Kairi! Come back and visit us! (Kairi runs off, wiping tears from her eyes.) Bullfrag hops over a Red Nocturne, punching it out of the sky. Yellow Operas fire lightning at him, and he hops to dodge. Bullfrag: And Tigger thought I didn’t have any hops! (The amount of Heartless is lower, as Power Wilds dog pile on him. Bullfrag inflates his chest, sending them flying, being destroyed as they hit the ground.) Now, for the fat lady to sing. Bullfrag shifts to Upchuck, who extends his tongues, eating four Yellow Operas. He turns, and spits energy balls at the fleeing Red Nocturnes and Blue Rhapsodies, destroying them. Upchuck: Now, for some more of that delicious hunny. (He smacks his lips together, as he approaches the Hunny tree. Kairi runs down the hill, him turning away.) Kairi! Finish your hunny run, I mean, rescue mission? Kairi: (Eyes red from tears) Yeah. I’m going to miss them. I’ll probably never see them again. Upchuck: I’ll probably never eat that hunny again. Kairi: What? Upchuck: Nothing! (Upchuck reverts) John: Let’s go, before something keeps us here. (John and Kairi run off, both of them looking back. Kairi at her friends she’ll never see again, John at the Hunny tree.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Kairi *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Kanga *Roo *Owl *Kairi's Grandma Villains *Luxord *Heartless **Parasite Cage **Powerwild **Red Nocturne **Blue Rhapsody **Yellow Opera **Trickmaster Aliens By John *Four Arms *Will-o-Wisp *Terraspin *Spidermonkey *Bullfrag *Upchuck By Kairi *Cloudnine (first re-appearance) *Ditto *Light Cream *Will-o-Wisp Trivia *This world is based off the Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. *The idea of dream worlds were introduced in Kingdom Hearts 3DS: Dream Drop Distance. *This world was included because of the writer's love for Winnie the Pooh. *In the Kingdom Hearts series, the 100 Acre Wood is the only world where the Heartless don't get to. **That is different from this story, due to Luxord's meddling. *Hunny is spelt the way that it is in the Winnie the Pooh series. **John breaks the fourth wall noticing this, somehow able to see the text. *Several Winnie the Pooh references occur, such as: **Tigger singing part of the Tigger song, saying "bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!!!!!" **Kairi calling Pooh a "silly old bear" is a reference to Christopher Robin, who she takes the place of in this episode. **John's love for the hunny resembles Pooh's love for hunny. *Kairi uses only cute, harmless looking aliens. **This was to not scare the residents of the 100 Acre Wood. *Eeyore and Gopher are the only residents to appear in the Kingdom Hearts series not to appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga